


暗鬼 02

by Imagawatsuki



Series: 暗鬼 [3]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagawatsuki/pseuds/Imagawatsuki





	暗鬼 02

*

“⋯⋯”

“醒了吗？有没有哪里不舒服？”

躺在地上的男孩眼皮颤动着，缓缓睁开了眼睛。过分浓墨重彩的五官攒在尚未发育良好的苍白面孔上，说是孱弱也不为过。河岸平原上一踞一卧的两道小小身影，被夕照拖出长长的影子，好像直要绵延到地平线尽头似的，将脸颊里失却的血色也渗进天边的云霞。

男孩的身体条件反射地挣动了一下，面容宛若死去的湖水。无机质的瞳孔渐渐对焦，其上终于映出了一道身形相肖的人影。

“你是哪里的？这条路上很少有学生。活着很重要啊，不要这么轻易就放弃。一直很痛苦的话，现在你遇到了我，各种意义上都是好运。”

——蹲着的孩子浑身都湿透了，却仿佛无知无觉似的只是伸手过来摸了摸他的额头，小小的却很漂亮，唇红齿白，沾了水像一颗鲜嫩的草莓布丁。

“在这里等等吧，我叫司机送你回家。”

“⋯⋯谢谢⋯⋯”

破碎的字节从男孩发抖的唇间洒出来，简短的音阶仿佛也带了透明的质感。大片日光厚厚地涂在面前的孩子身上，发尾都泛着柔软的金黄色。如果真的有所谓天使或者神祗的话——

那孩子在光中向他伸出了手。

而胸前刻印着「赖冠霖」的湿淋淋的金属名牌，既刺目又夺目地，连同那比之日光也毫不逊色的笑容一起，深深地烙印在视线里。

*

邕圣祐霍然起身睁开眼睛。捞起手机按开屏幕，两点半，荧弱光源成了视野内唯一确切存在的凭依。他皱起眉头，五官苦恼地虬结在一起。

啊果然，又做噩梦了⋯⋯说到底还不都是因为那白痴！如果不是又遇见了的话。

久远尘封的记忆是肌理深处结痂的伤口，藉由某人重新出现在面前的契机，痛快地迸了个鲜血淋漓。或许就这样干脆死了也不错——在饱受着校园暴力、乃至被蓄意推进人迹罕至的河流里的时候他的确那样想过，但在仅凭残存的求生欲拼命挣扎时，却偏偏有那样一个人从天而降了。

那之后的转学、新生活的开始和容颜的日渐改变，一切都在不经意间悄然发生，只有深埋的创伤始终未曾愈合。于是无数次午夜梦回里挥之不去的漫长阴影，自我折磨般在潜意识中反复重现，一切痛苦循环排演，直到那道明朗光芒豁然直落进记忆的尽头。情知这在另一个人眼里或许只是无关紧要的一时善举，但不可否认的是⋯⋯他确确实实地因此改变了生命的轨迹。

可时隔许久的重遇尚未来得及绸缪，就被另一位对故旧毫无印象的当事人全然打乱。更可恶的是，他对那人只是仿佛一时兴起般的动机和计划仍旧毫无头绪。而碍于莫名的面子，和想象中两人间森然的壁垒，哪怕明知道是同班同学，他也没法向黄旼炫问出口。

邕圣祐不自觉地滑开手机屏幕，Kakaotalk上赫然是数条并列的未读消息。

黄旼炫:  
明天可能没办法送你回去了 要记得带伞  
晚安 好好休息

赖冠霖:  
很酷吧 哥觉得呢？  
怎么突然不见了  
睡着了吗？ᄏᄏ  
⋯⋯睡之前怎么也说一声啊真是的 明明特意为你连振动都打开了  
晚安哥 做个好梦吧  
明天见

⋯⋯

明天见。

他面无表情地盯了聊天界面半分钟，旋即啪一下关了手机，重重地仰躺下去。

*

“啊，过来了，请坐。”

黄旼炫从堆叠的资料里抬起眼，打算冲来人笑一笑，目光望过去的瞬间，却不受控制地有了片刻的停顿。说是本届纳新计划里经过几位负责人选拔的、秘书一职的最终候选人，只需要经过自己的终审即可，但如果是面前这个人的话，他觉得自己可能需要合理怀疑一下面试时的公正性了——这份容貌想必加了不少的印象分吧？

他不无夸张地这样想，又因这片刻的不着调而不由苦笑起来。他低头翻开档案，余光瞥见被掖进裤腰的衬衫勒出的清瘦腰线。该说非常符合审美品味吗，他屈肘扶上额角，借机不着痕迹地叹出一口气，连带那些乱七八糟的想法也一并驱逐。

“裴珍映，对吗？很好听的名字。”

少年鞠了一躬才坐下，一双眼紧紧盯着桌面，闻言有点受宠若惊地抬起头，低声说了句谢谢，眼神清透得仿佛能直望进至深处，眼睫却隐隐地颤抖。黄旼炫从他进门到现在一直耐心地观察着，注意到这个孩子有点过分的紧张了。怎么会？明明已经在一番筛选中脱颖而出了⋯⋯他一边对照着档案一边试探着问：“一年级新生吗？”

“是。”

“有过类似的工作经验？”

“是，初中的时候做过。”

“⋯⋯嗯，但稍微放松一点吧？怎么好像不太敢看我似的，当作是平常的谈话就好了。”黄旼炫凑近了一些，很有耐心地同他微笑着对视。他注意到少年摆在桌面上的双手好像攥紧了一些，而后才缓缓地将目光移至自己的脸庞。

“对不起。好像一下子有点不知道该怎么做了，这就打起精神来。”他调整了一下坐姿。

“好，那说说想要加入学生会的原因吧？”

⋯⋯那双手交叠的力道似乎更紧了一些，名为「裴珍映」的少年像是在思索，视线却谨遵医嘱似的一刻也不肯离开。黄旼炫几乎觉得他要把自己的脸盯出一个洞来。半晌，他才一板一眼地回答：“内。一方面，是想借这个机会在高中好好锻炼一下自己各方面的能力之类的⋯⋯”

椅子曳地划出吱呀一截刺耳的声响。在呼吸时的起伏都能清晰看到的距离里，他继续波澜不惊地、像在阐述晚上吃什么一样地开了口：

“⋯⋯另一方面，我想见前辈一面已经很久了。”  



End file.
